Shiro's Past: Devestating Protector
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: It's about my Bleach character named Shiro Haruno's past and present life and her obsession with protecting Harribel and falls in love with her and Hichigo, but her past keeps up with her.
1. remembered childhood

Why?_ why do i remember what happened in my past? am i dreaming? _these were questions i asked myself as my eyes closed drifting into a dream hoping not to wake up from, my dream had something that was connecting to my childhood, i used to look at it as the treasurable precious moments of life, but my dreams are nothing like that i am 117 years old now and still having the same annoying horrible dream, i thought to myself again _**Why do i even bother living if i can't even talk to them anymore? Why am i so hated? someone please help me i just wanna protect what i love someone please save** **me...**_and a image popped into my head of two people hugging me like i was their little sister because i was still younger then them, i always hated dreaming, i felt like i was reliving my childhood all over again, asking for help, feeling so powerless and betrayed by everyone around me, i sat alone as they called me names and told me that i would be the first to die if we had raged in war, then the dream faded away into the bright light through the window.

Its was morning and i woke up stretching and laying there looking at the depressing white ceiling, i sat up and looked around asking "where in the blue fuck am i?" a woman i didn't reconize walked up to me and grabbed me by the hair "watch your mouth your in the chamber of lord Aizen" i looked up to see a throne and a man sitting there "who the hell brought me here to see him?" i asked snarling at him which made him smile and he held out his hand toward me saying "i want to know something" i wanted to leave, but something told me if i left something was going to happen that's when he added "you sleep talk an..." "i don't sleep talk i just have problems with saying things in my sleep" i interrupted "you cried in your sleep so i thought i would help you out please come here i'll give you power that you desire" i looked away from him, and curled up on the floor i woke up on "what did i do to get here i'd rather be protecting things i love and find out the true meaning of what i am" he looked at me smiling evilly like one of them Gin creepy smiles a woman stood in front of me with another figure saying together "we won't let you do anything to hurt Shiro like you hurt us" they looked familiar, but i couldn't tell from behind they looked like my childhood friends that i wanted to return the favor of protecting them even though i felt powerless.

They looked at me and smiled i realized that i wasn't dreaming and they were literally in front of me asking "how did you get herein this place?" i shrugged for the answer i stood up, but found myself drop down to my knees screaming "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT A MONSTER I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE ANYMORE!" they looked at me with a worried look on their faces as i stood up with my head down, they noticed i wasn't myself and that i was also in my full release, i yanked my head up letting out a hollow roar and went towards him screaming "what did you do to me what did you do to my memories I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU FOR THEM!" it didn't phase him at all the so called god ran up to me holding his hand up and i stopped narrowing my eyes adding "move out of my way old bastard i'm not here for you" he didn't move he didn't do anything asking "if we were to fight soul reapers will you die first?" i looked away from him growling the answer 'not for anyone both two people you can go screw yourself with that scythe man' he looked down on me with a skeleton pity face as i said "i don't need your charity your not what i'm here for i'm here to kill that man your gaurding for my own personal reason" Halibel and Hichigo looked at me as my past kept getting the best of me.

They all kept looking at my release form of a wolf saying "she is a monster after all" Halibel screamed at them "SHE IS NOT A MONSTER SHE IS SHIRO!" Hichigo was nodding in agreement to what Halibel had said and they continued to look at me as i continued to roar a hollow roar to make me forget about the childhood thinking to myself_ Maybe i am a monster after all... _i cried in that form and ran out the room with Halibel and Hichigo following behind.


	2. a present for me?

No one cared for if i had died or not all the wanted was to roll off into a dark prison and die, but i knew that whatever happened to me no one would even realize that i am gone a simple fact came that i even forgot when my birthday was until i saw Hichigo and Halibel pull something out of their pockets and say blushing "happy birthday Shiro-chan." It brought me to tears when they remembered that today was my 118th birthday their faces were priceless when they saw me cry and say "thank you this means a lot you know i wish to make you guys happy and protect you until my last few dying days that is my only wish" we were outside where we met Nel and Yammy walking towards me and standing there with smiles on their faces Wisedom, Stark, Lilynet, Gin, and Kaname came to and bowed before me saying "we will follow you until those ends milady Shiro" a smile crossed my face saying "best birthday ever thank you i really like the idea so i guess we will leave to Karakura Town to find a place to stay and please act normal while we are there because we will go to school there as well" they nodded in agreement.

Uquiorra jumped in frpnt of me bowing asking "if I serve you may sakura live with us as well?" i arched an eyebrow and asked "who is Sakura?" then the thought crossed my mind _**that must be his girlfriend or something who knows... i guess what the hell why not i mean i bet she loves**_** him...** then i answered "sure but i think her friends would want her with them we'll find out when we go to school huh." He bowed and we all left to Karakura Town to see what was happening, a cero was blasted in my direction and Nel stood in front of me absorbing it in her mouth and holding it until the person showed themselves, not a moment later a boy with blue tattoos appeared with some other soul reapers, i couldn't hurt them so Nel ate the cero and stood there burpping as smoke escaped her mouth, it made me laugh and roll on the ground because it was funny.

They soul reapers looked at me like i was crazy and Uquiorra walked up to Sakura and smiled saying "i've come for you my dearest love" i looked at Hichigo and Halibel as they grabbed each of my hands making me feel better and i walked up to the two love birds and smelt the girl, she had purple hair,saphire blue eyes, and was wearing clothes just like us. Inhaling her scent i smiled, asking Uquiorra "Is this who you want to live with us?" he nodded as the answer, but she seemed like she wanted to because her friends were standing around her so she whispered in my ear "Can i come and visit him from time to time everyday when I'm not on gaurd?" a nod was managed and se left when I put my hand on his shoulder .

Hichigo was very close behind, but Wisedom clung to my sides making me squeal, but i guess it was ok i look like the motherly type to him or basically all that i brought with me and we found an apartment right next to where Sakura lived and went to sleep as i called the school to enroll us.


	3. Uquiorra's day at school wentgreat

Everyone was awake except for me because i had a screaming battle with the principal i called the principal a pervert and hung up in his face, i was really tired and wanted to stay home, but Halibel and Hichigo dragged me out of bed and went to Karakura high where Orihime was and entered the school.

Halibel and Nel were beside me and we acted like normal highschool girls with Wisedom and the guys doing the same thing, but Yammy had a big mouth and said something he shouldn't have, the longer he talked out loud the more i listened then he mentioned some murders from years ago that made me stop and turn toward him asking "What was that?" his face expression was a bit ugly yet ok i wasn't going to beat him up yet or maybe at all because i was tired and wanted to go home we looked at the board and my name wasn't on there that meant free to roam the hall as i pleased checking on them and see how everyone was doing.

Uquiorra was happy bacause he got the same class with Sakura and i went to the principals office and slammed the door the innercome was on as we argued back and forth, Halibel was laughing along with every classroom at the man and he then said "Do you think i care about your problems Miss Shiro Ukatsu Haruno?" I got really mad after he gad said my full name out like that and i said as i tried not to do anything stupid myself "Shameful I thought as smart as you should know that arguing is child's play, but I do it for the fun of it all you racist fat no good smell like shit dirty looking batsard of a bitch you try living by yourself as a baby defending yourself" he thought real hard and i turned the innercome off so they didn't hear screams coming from the office, but i didn't know how to turn it off or maybe I didn't want.

They heard a hollow roar and the principal screaming out the top of his lungs, but after he screamed nothing else came from him and they were scared, i went back to normal and forgot where I was then looked at the principal and he was dead and i looked at my hands and turned off the intercom finally and screamed out the top of my lungs.


	4. monster inside the school why me

Halibel ran in the principals office with Nel following close behind they busted open the door and looked at me with blood all over my body i had to get out of the building somehow, but no matter what happened I was not to be seen by anyone, the principal paid the price for making a sleepy person mad.

Sakura came in with Ulquiorra looking at me as years fell i was on my knees looking with my head down, i stood up and said "I'm going to control this thing inside me so i won't kill I have to control this hollification if its the last hing i do" and jumped out the window they stayed there and watched as i ran away, Wisdom had looked for me but didn't see me at all.

They looked at him and shook his head and I went home to wash the blood off my body I felt so stupid to leave them, but I had to control my inner hollow somehow, so I decided to get some help from them and stay there for a few years to see if my hollification would stop making me kill and lose my conciousness (excuse my spelling today it's due to no sleep) so as I left to Ichigo's clinic to geet some help A blond male had stopped me before I could leave the schoolgrounds asking "What did you do to the pricipal?"

"It's none of your business blonde I have no time for you I'm tired and I wanna" I was interrupted by hichigo and halibel who hugged me from each side saying "we will keep watch while you go and control the inner hollow" I smiled and burried my face between them and cried. Facing the opposite direction I continued walking to the house and went inside, the shower was nice and hot when I opened the door stream raced out it was like an unspoken dream to have had a love for showers and I put on some of my clothes and packed some more in a bag and was heading out to the training room and well it was horrible, Hichigo was home first with sorrow in his eyes asking "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and left and the rest of them were coming in with Sakura, and I turned around saying "I won't be back for a couple years so please don't worry about me" and I disappeared then Aizen showed up saying "You saw what she did to that teacher she is truly a monster" and they ignored him going inside.


	5. after two years training

After two years of training I had received word from Ichigo who was fighting with my followers, I was already there in resurrection form and they saw me and changed their minds I calmly walked up to halibel and growled she stopped in the middle of her attack and back away recognizing my form right away and wonderwise did as well stark and Lilly stopped and were by my side, everyone was looking at them as they walked towards me and all these epadas recognized me and back away on their hands and knees all the soul reapers watched as I pointed at Aizen and motioned him towards me.

With my narrowed eyes I said "You didn't know I would come back did you how pathetic of you" he laughed smiling at me as he walked towards me everyone moved out the way as he came toward me and put a hand on my shoulder saying "Your a true monster and that's not going to change" he watched as my eyes widened and smiled and added "Kill them all" I stepped backwards and relaxed my body and my eyes were back to normal as I laughed "You think I'm going to follow someone who completely afraid of me your nothing but a sheep in wolf clothing no one can just demand me to kill people I could care less about all I wished for was complete happiness" I said, with a serious hollified look and I walked away from him into Las Nochas and Uqiorra waited for me along with Yammy and Nel I smiled as I walked up toward them, but Uqiorra was badly injured and I ran up to him and healed him, Sakura who was holding him up asked "Will he b alright?" Looking at her I could tell she was worried and I smiled answered "of course it will take a few weeks for him to recover but he will be fine come and see him sometime" and I left when I came back halibel was crying and wonderwise was clinging to me and I looked at the three girls on the ground and she continued to grieve and I got out of my resurrection form and picked them up saying "Halibel... Don't worry I will heal their injuries" and the burns disappeared and they opened their eyes quickly and jumped off of me asking "Who are you?" The soul reapers were impressed and Halibel hugged me as did Uqiorra thanking me, Kaname was looking at me like I abandoned him and directly hit me in the center of my chest.

A smile crossed my face as I looked at him and broke his sword and pushed the blade out of my chest behind being that I was able to move around for a bit Hichigo could notice that I was about to fall and dispatched himself from Ichigo's body and sure enough I fell backwards and Halibel and Hichigo caught me and wrapped my wound I stood up and my right eye twitched as I slipped into a black out and back into my resurrection form fight Gin first he extended his sword and struck me in the stomach and I broke his sword into pieces and held him by the throat, Kaname attacked me again and I grabbed his neck then Aizen attacked, but missed and just outright tried again and missed again and I kicked him smiling in black out mood letting Gin go he was afraid of me and went beside Hichigo kaname did as well he had his sword about to attack me, I was nowhere to be found and a laugh escaped as I appeared behind him and had my headphones in and couldn't hear him and it was useless for him to reach me or back into my mind, he was stuck in his own dreams and nightmares screaming with his hands on his head and I disappeared again sat watching him go insane I read his lips and snapped my fingers he wasn't screaming anymore and the pain had stopped they watched as he weezes and looked at me and said "I will someday return the favor Shiro Haruno you will suffer like I have and you won't like it at all" I read his lips and laughed asking "Do you really want to know what I imprinted in your head?" They all wanted to know and so did he and I sighed answering my own question saying "it's my memories my nightmares and my pain" he was wide eyed and said "I didn't know I'm sorry" I narrowed my eyes and walked away from him with my original visords and Hichigo he just went back towards Las Nochas said ever came back Ichigo and everyone else as I sat there calmly looking into the sky smiling with tears falling from my eyes and I never sobbed before and didn't.


	6. It's all over but the dying

They watched as all the tears fell and I Mouthed into the sky 'someday I will join you even if I shatter to pieces' and Ichigo was wide eyed when I mouthed that Halibel looked into my eyes and saw the sorrow and pain in them and hugged me


End file.
